Spider-Man 4
Spider-Man 4 is the title of the fourth Spider-Man movie written by JMan2.0. Loving the original three Spider-Man movies he decided to write his own to put his writing skills to the test. Characters Heroes *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Mary Jane Watson *Gwen Stacy *Aunt May *George Stacy *J. Jonah Jameson *Joseph "Robbie" Robertson *Betty Brant *Jean DeWolff Villains *Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard *Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven the Hunter *Adrian Toomes Other *John Jameson *Mac Gargan Chapters Spider-Man vs. Shocker Spider-Man is swinging over the buildings of New York when he hears the sound of sirens. Spider-Man lands on a rooftop and then looks down to see several squad cars and a SWAT van drive down the road. Spider-Man then dives off of the roof and web swings to follow the convoy. "Stay down," a man in a yellow padded suit and red gloves shouts at the hostages inside of the 1st National Bank. "We're having trouble getting the safe open Shock," one of the man's minions says. "Fine," Shocker replies, "Leave it to me." He runs towards the vault and sees several men trying to get the vault door off with no success. "Stand back," Shocker shouts. His men quickly clear away from the vault door and Shocker raises his arms back and charges up a powerful shockwave blast. He then thrusts his hands forward, blowing the vault door down. "We're in," one of Shocker's thugs shouts. "Now take as much as you can," Shocker says as his men run into the vault. The police are gathered outside. They are led by Captain Jean DeWolff. "It's the Shocker," Jean says into a radio. SWAT then arrives and uniformly leaves the van led by their leader Mac Gargan. "Gargan," Jean says turning towards him. "Captain," Mac replies. "It's the Shocker," Jean says, "And he has hostages." "That's not good," Mac replies, "How many would you figure?" "At least a dozen," Jean replies, "I don't recommend trying to move in there yet. Just set up a perimeter so that he and his men can't escape." "All right," Mac replies and turns to his men. "Surround the building," Mac shouts to his men, "Nobody gets in or out!" Mac then turns to Jean and says, "In fifteen minutes I'm moving in no matter what." Some of the thugs stayed in the main area, watching the hostages. They walk among the many hostages. Suddenly one is yanked into the air. Another turns around and says, "Maurice?" Suddenly Maurice lands on top of him. The other thugs in the room look up, and aim their guns at the ceiling. "What happened," another shouts. Suddenly Spider-Man jumps down and punches one of the thugs out. "It's Spider-Man," another shouts. They begin to fire their guns at him but with his great agility Spider-Man manages to dodge the bullets and kicks down another one of the thugs. Two others aim their machine guns at Spider-Man. Spider-Man webs their guns and yanks them out of their hands. Spider-Man then jumps and lands on top of one of the thugs and then punches out the other. Shocker is overseeing his men taking money out of the vault. They can hear the battle going on in the main area. "What's going on," Shocker's right hand man asked. "I don't know Vic," Shocker replies, "But I'm going to find out!" Spider-Man finished taking down the last thug when his spider sense suddenly goes off and he jumps out of the way of one of Shocker's shockwave blasts. Spider-Man turns to see Shocker looking at him. "Hey webhead," Shocker says. "So you're the Shocker," Spider-Man says, "I thought you'd be taller." This gets Shocker angry but he keeps his cool and says, "Yeah, I heard from some other guys that you're quite the joker, but it will take more then witty comments to take me down!" Shocker then fires another blast at Spider-Man but he manages to dodge. The hostages are panicking while running out of the bank. "The hostages are escaping," Mac says, "It's time to move in!" Mac rallies his men together to charge into the bank and capture Shocker. Spider-Man is dodging all of Shocker's blasts. Eventually Spider-Man manages to jump down in front of Shocker and punch his face with his right fist. Shocker quickly recoils and then punches Spider-Man in the stomach but it does virtually no effect. Spider-Man then kicks Shocker across the room with his right leg, and Shocker lands on top of a desk, splitting it in half. Shocker then gets up and prepares to fire another blast at Spider-Man, but Spider-Man manages to web Shocker's gloves making them short circuit and they blow. "What," Shocker shouts and he is suddenly yanked by webs. Mac Gargan and his SWAT men burst into the building to find Shocker hanging from the ceiling by webs. "What," Mac says. "It was Spider-Man," another SWAT member says. Mac reaches Shocker and sees a note on him. Mac tears the note off and reads it. Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man "Old web head has done it again," the same SWAT member says again. "Yeah," Mac says under his breath, "What the hell would we do with Spider-Man." Mac then crumples the note and throws it onto the ground. Taking the Step Peter arrives back at his apartment and takes off his mask, tired from the battle he was just in. Peter then quickly gets into a nice outfit and rides his scooter to the graveyard. It is the anniversary of the deaths of Richard and Mary Parker, Peter's parents. Peter is standing by a gravestone dedicated to two of them while with Aunt May. "They were great people," Aunt May says. "I remember when I first met Richard when I first had dinner with Ben's family. It was a beautiful Spring day when I first met him. At that time Richard had proposed to Mary and I saw how happy they were together. Afterwards I'd hoped that if I were to marry ben that our relationship would be as happy as theirs." Mary Jane is sitting down at the French Restaurant that was in Spider-Man 3, waiting for Peter. Peter walks into the restaurant but is stopped by the Maître d' stops him saying, "Do you have a reservation." Peter approaches him and the Maître d' immediately recognizes him saying, "I remember you. Parker." "That's right," Peter replies. "I remember your last visit," the Maître d' replies. "Really," Peter replies remembering it as well. "That lady left you," the Maître d' says. "I remember," Peter says annoyed, "So do you have my reservation?" The Maître d' says , "Oh yes, Parker, you do have a reservation. Follow me." MJ looks at her watch when she hears Peter say, "Hello beautiful." "Hi Tiger," MJ say excitedly. Peter sits down saying, "Thank you to the Maître d', and he then leaves with a bow. "So how did the audition go," Peter asks Mary Jane. "I'm glad you asked," Mary Jane replies, "Cause I did." "That's great," Peter exclaims, "I knew you could do it." Peter then says, "MJ, could you please stand." MJ does and Peter kneels in front of her and begins to pull something out of his pocket saying, "Mary Jane Watson, the girl next door, the love of my life. You have always been there for me in better or worse. Whenever I needed someone you were there, and you've been with me in all of my darkest moments. And now I ask, will you marry me?" Peter opens the box and Mary Jane sees that it is a beautiful ring, Aunt May's ring. "Yes," MJ says with great joy, "Yes, Peter Parker, I will marry you!" Peter slips the ring on MJ's finger and he springs to his feet and they embrace. Category:Movies Category:Spider-Man Category:Unfinished Category:Sam Raimi Spider-Man Series